Frozen Beauty
by JacqlaneMaeFrost
Summary: So this story is based off of the old Russian Tale, "Jack Frost". One day Talia is left to die, because of her step-mother's jealously, but our local Ice Prince Jack Frost, takes a liking to her and saves her life. How will her family react when they next see her? How will Jack's family react to him bringing a human to the castle? Read to find out! JackxOC NorthxTooth
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a story based off of the old Russian Tale, "Jack Frost" with obvious changes to it. I hope you enjoy and I always appreciate feedback!**

Once upon a time, a long time ago, lived a beautiful young Russian maiden with her father, step mother and two step sisters. The beautiful maidens name was Talia, and her sister's names were Adina and Anila.

Talia was the eldest, and like most stories, was greatly disliked by her step-mother. From dawn until dusk poor Talia was chided by her step-mother, and always given more work than she should have to do. Always to bring wood to heat the stoves, wash the floors, feed the chickens, milk the cows, brush the horses, clean the carriage, fed the pigs, and numerous other things.

Her sisters on the other hand, never had to do any work and were always pampered and expected to look their best for possible suitors. However, no matter what the girl did, her step-mother was never satisfied, always telling her how lazy she was, and how the farm was never in order, and other small things that don't really matter. Talia was always drowning around her step-mother, and constantly had to bite her tongue, to keep her quick wit else she get in more trouble.

She hoped to find solace with the twins however only Anila was the only nice one and tried to help Talia as best as she could.

As the years went on the girls, grew up to be beautiful women, and all were soon thinking of marriage.

The father, who was anxious to find them all good husbands, adored Talia and did not want to part with his kind and loving girl; the step-mother however wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible.

Her beauty out shined her girls and she feared her daughters would never marry, if Talia was always around. She did not care what way Talia left, but so that the suitors would look at only her daughters.

However many men had asked for Talia's hand in marriage but she did not care for any of them and never accepted their hand in marriage. No suitors had asked for her daughter's hands in marriage and this upset the step-mother greatly. She knew she had to get rid of Talia and soon and knew what she must do.

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I'll update with the next chapter in a few weeks. I plan on working on my other stories here soon so bear with me if you are following my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

One night the step-mother turned to the father and said, "Talia has to make up her mind soon and marry someone, or else she will be here forever!"

"Yes, however Talia does not care for any of the men; besides, what would we do if she did leave? Who would take care of the farm?" Retorted the father.

"Those are minor details. Besides you wouldn't want her to live her life here and die an old maid now would you?

"Of course not! But who would look after everything, and cheer us up in our old age? I know for sure Adina and Anila would never do such a thing!"

"Well they soon will be snatched up as well! They would be married and gone by now, but my dear girls believed that Talia should marry first being the oldest. "

The father thought about what his wife had said,

"Well, dear, I guess you are right. My girl Talia should certainly marry, but the question is to whom; she cares for no one."

The women simply laughed at her husband before continuing.

"Well, dear husband, _I_ know of a perfect suitable husband!"

"Oh? And who might this perfect husband be for my sweet Talia?" Inquired the father.

"Oh he is a nice fellow! He is rich, handsome, and powerful! His name is Jack Frost! What more could she want? Every fir and pine-tree covered in snow, the ice covering that huge lake, - they all belong to Jack Frost! I hear he is looking for a wife, and if Talia is to his fancy, then she would be will off!" Exclaimed the wife with false words.

The father looked stunned at his wife, with eyes wide and mouth huge. Thinking his wife knew best, he asked her,-

"But where can we find this Jack Frost?"

"He lives deep in the forest, you silly old man."

"Well yes, so do we, but how will we ever find him?"

"Look. Early tomorrow morning, you must prepare the carriage, take a large empty box, and take Talia deep into the forest with you. Go until you see a very dark pine thicket. To the left of said thicket, you will see a hill covered in snow with a great big pine tree on top, and a frozen lake on the other side. Place the huge box under the tree and tell Talia to stay with the box. However don't tell her why she must stay out there, only say you will be right back to fetch her, and to just wait patiently for your return – and everything will surely turn out, just as I wish."

"But won't she die of the cold?" Asked the concerned father.

"No. Jack Frost will surely look after her."

But the mother expected Talia to freeze to death on the hill, which unknown to her was near Jack Frost's hidden castle.

_line Break_

Talia was sitting next to her step-sister Anila, under the grand oak tree near the farm, enjoying the warm day during the winter. They were discussing marriage, and why Talia never liked any of her suitors.

"I know you are waiting for me to marry before you or your sister can, it's just I can't stand a man who only wants me to stay inside to look after the house. I want someone who understands fun and adventure and lets me be me." Talia said with a slightly sad look in her eyes.

Anila looked at her step-sister who she loved fondly, and was slightly jealous of. Talia had lightly tan skin, cute freckles on her nose and checks, beautiful green eyes and long strawberry blonde hair. She had a thin build and an hourglass shape. Whereas Anila and her sister Adina both had long black hair, amber eyes, and slightly more tanned skin. They had thin builds as well but did not have their step-sisters figure.

Anila noticed that Talia was lost in her sad musing looking out over the hill they were on.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling you will meet the one you are meant to meet very soon." Anila said fondly.

"What makes you say that?" Talia inquired while looking at her sister.

"Just a feeling I have. Call it women's intuition." Talia rolled her eyes at Anila and playful pushed her.

They soon broke into laughter before jumping up and having fun around the tree. Apparently the sound of laughter from Talia, alerted the step-mother inside. She always got angry when Talia was happy because it was her desire to always make Talia miserable.

The girls stopped laughing immediately when the door to the small house slammed open, kicking up dust and shaking the tiny home.

"TALIA! Get back to work you useless leach. Pull the laundry, brush the horse, muck the stables and clean the pathway and once you are done come inside and prepare dinner." Her step-mother bellowed. Then in a softer but not any less strict tone, "And Anila come inside. You need to work on your lessons."

Anila looked saddened and annoyed at doing more useless lessons, turning to Talia she gave her a sympathetic look before begrudgingly walking into the house.

Talia had returned the smile and gave her a little wave before sighing dejectedly and grabbing her basket.

Talia grabbed her basket and did as she was told but hummed a small tune that her mother had taught her before she had died. Before she knew it the sun was setting and she was dragging her weary body inside to work on dinner.

After the food was set and everyone was seated for food, Talia found herself shocked to find her step-mother talking to her in a somewhat civil tone.

"Talia dear, tomorrow morning you are to get up before the sun and tack up the horse to the carriage."

"Why so early step-mother?" Talia was confused. Where they all going to town tomorrow?

"Don't ask questions girl and do what is asked of you." Her step-mother replied in a harsher tone.

Once dinner was done and the table cleared and dished done Talia went to her room which was the smallest in the house. Hardly big enough to fit a mattress much less be called a room, and the boards on this side of the house were thin and provided little warmth from the cold winter winds at night.

As Talia settled into her bed and pulling her mother's quilt over her she wondered just what was going to come tomorrow.

-Line Break-

 **I hope you guys liked it. I will be working on updating all of my stories here soon.**


	3. NOTICE

p class="MsoNormal"I am so sorry to all my dear readers. I was getting back into writing my stories and then my mom started getting sicker. You see my mom had been battling breast cancer for a long time. She died after fighting it for 7.5 years on 04/20/2016. I lost a lot of inspiration to do anything. I was constantly depressed and stayed in my room crying for hours. I ended up getting better, I got a puppy and he has been my little helper. I was still having a hard time drawing or even writing. If you know me then you know how much I love to draw. I was failing classes because I had no inspiration for them. My mom was the one who I drew for and the one who encouraged me to go to school. I could never talk to my dad and I and he were on shaky terms. I have started to draw a lot more and getting back to my old projects. I've been reading more and finally got some of the Guardians of Childhood books. I will be working on my stories starting with Drowning in Magic and then Frozen Beauty and then I'm going to completely rewrite my old story The Angel Among the Trees since it's been so long and it desperately needs it. So please be patient with me and I thank you all if you still read my stories./p 


End file.
